Raven Plays 5 Nights At Freddy's
by Destructive Meteor
Summary: What happens when Raven is interested into the popular horror game called 5 Nights At Freddy's? Read and find out.
1. Raven's Interest

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy.**

It was a normal day in Jump City. Starfire was on the couch reading some girly beauty touch-up magazine to impress Robin. Cyborg was in the kitchen making a "snack". Robin was playing chess with Raven (Robin was losing big time) and Beast Boy was playing on his laptop a new game he recently downloaded. As everyone was doing their own business, all of the team nearly jumped out of their seats when they heard a loud, almost high pitched screech and Beast Boy's scream.  
"Ahhh, shit!"  
Immediately, everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed to Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy, what is the problem!" Robin asked Beast Boy in a ready-to-fight kind of tone.  
"What's the problem is that bunny almost gave my a heart attack"  
"I thought I told you to stop playing that game BB" Cyborg said to Beast Boy.  
"And your not my dad so shut up" Beast Boy said to Cyborg annoyed.  
"Yo man chill. I was just asking"  
"What is Beast Boy even playing?" said Raven  
"Some horror game called '5 Nights At Freddy's" Cyborg explained to the team members.  
"What's that?" Robin said.  
"That's all I know" Cyborg said.

As the Titans stared at the creepy title screen of the game, Raven said to Beast Boy,  
"Why are you even playing that umm... game" Raven nervously asked Beast Boy.  
"Wait, are you actually scared of this game?" Beast Boy said to Raven grinning.  
"What, no"  
"Then prove it"  
And that set Raven to push Beast Boy of the chair with her powers to take a seat.  
"Hey, what the hell. You could of asked me to move"  
"But where's the fun in that" Raven said smiling.  
Annoyed, Beast Boy got up.  
"So how do I play this?"  
"Click new game" Beast Boy instructed Raven.  
After Raven clicked new game, the screen went black only having the words '12:00 am, 1st night'.  
Then Raven was brought to the game.  
"So what now?"  
"Wait"  
After about 2 seconds later, what sounded like an office telephone rang, then picked up saying,  
"Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you to get settled in on your first night" and so on.  
But things got weird like when the phone guy said things like, "there's nothing to worry about" (even strange here huh?), "the animatronic characters do tend to, wander a bit", and worst of all, "but then there was the 'bite of '87', yeah. It's amazing how long the human body can live without the frontal lobe".  
Jesus Christ is this guy even helping?  
Anyway, the whole team (not including Beast Boy) was getting freaked out by this. But by the time the phone guy said goodbye, already the animatronic characters were moving. Bonnie was already in the west hallway, and Chica was in the dining area staring at the camera with a creepy and almost evil kind of look. As Raven was staring at Chica, the cameras suddenly went offline, and when they came back, Chica had moved to the restrooms, then Raven checked where Bonnie was, but she couldn't find him or it. Then what sounded like a soft but, disturbing moan spooked everyone. And when Raven put down the camera, the unexpected happened. A jump scare happened by Bonnie screaming with an animatronic screech right at the screen with his or its head and jaws going crazy and then, static. By that time everyone (expect Beast Boy) had jumped a foot into the air, not including Starfire who flew behind the couch screaming like an 8 year-old girl.  
But Beast Boy just chuckled.

**Later that night,**

Raven was on her bed, thinking about the game **5 Nights at Freddy's.**Raven seemed to like it since it was a very scary horror game. The jump scares are jump-out-of-your-seat-and-scream-like-a-little-girl scary. As Raven thought about the game more and more the more temptation was kicking in. After 5 minutes or so Raven finally made a decision, she would steal Beastboy's laptop and play and beat the game, so Raven got out of bed, quietly snuck out of her room and to Beastboy's room. As she slowly and carefully opened the door, a stench so foul of rotten trash and death nearly made Raven nearly throw up. When the door was about half way open Raven saw Beastboy asleep on the bottom part of his bunk bed.  
"Good he's asleep"  
Then Raven tip-toed in Beastboy's room while holding her breath. Raven also heard music playing at a reasonable volume. It sounded intresting to her but she didn't have time to pay attention to it. She looked around Beastboy's room until Raven found his laptop lying on his desk. So Raven carefully used her powers to lift Beastboy's laptop of the table and into her hands.(But out of curiosity)Raven looked at Beastboy's PC and saw a picture of an album that had snowy white mountains with a smoky black skies and a volcano in the background(if your a Radiohead fan then you should know which album this is)and had the song's name, the band's name, and the album's name at the left part of the screen(Treefingers, Radiohead, Kid A) The song had no lyrics but had a dreamy, peaceful electric piano to it. Then Raven very quietly snuck out of Beastboy's room and gasped for air. Then she tip-toed all the way to her room and locked her door. When Raven turned on Beastboy's laptop, it had a password.  
"Damn it. Beastboy put a password"  
As Raven thought of ideas to get the right password, then she came up with one idea. She used her powers to search though the laptop's files, history, ext. Until she found Beastboy's password, _tankdestroyer4893.__  
__"_Wow, cool password" Raven exclaimed sarcastically.  
After Raven puts in the password, she's brought to the home page.  
"Ok where's the file"  
As Raven looks around the screen, Raven sees the file with a picture of Freddy Fazbear singing into a microphone and looking at the player saying at the bottom,**5 Nights at Freddy's.**  
"Oh there it is"  
Before Raven clicked on the file, she grabbed her Cross Diamond headphones(that's a made up brand of headphones I made up. It's not real) and plugged them in. Then Raven opened the file bringing a warning sign saying the game has sudden flashes and jump scares, which Raven didn't care about. When Raven was brought to the title screen, she slowly slid her middle finger to press 'continue' and plopped herself onto her bed, not remembering to be quiet. Then Raven prepared herself as the game started. Meanwhile Raven uses her powers to make sure no one was coming to her room(especially Beastboy)After she checks it's good so she continues. After the phone guy hanged up, Raven pulled up the cameras, noticing that Bonnie had moved. Raven frantically checked the cameras until Raven saw Bonnie standing in the dining area. Now Raven could feel the adrenalin rushing through her body. So Raven tried to calm herself down by saying to herself it was just a game. It just got worse when the cameras suddenly went offline. And when it came back on, Chica was in Bonnie's place staring at the camera with that fucked up look.  
"Why is that so creepy?" Raven whined in fear  
As Raven dropped the cameras she dragged her finger to the left and aimed for the light button. When she clicked it there was Bonnie staring at her. Raven jumped up slightly and immediately closed the door.  
"Oh shit!"  
Raven then covered her mouth for in Aserath cursing is prohibited.  
Raven just continued to play through out the entire game. Everything was about the same until night 3 where Freddy started to move. Luckily he never got real close. The 4th night Raven heard the phone guy talk. Everything seemed to be normal until the recording had banging on the door, a moan which sounded like Bonnie or Chika would make if they were in the office, and at the end, was a animatronic scream. But it was different. It seemed to be lower pitched and a little bit more of a... human scream, like what Golden Freddy would do if he killed you. Of coarse this kind of freaked Raven out but not to the point where she would hide under the covers. After relentlessly dying by scream-like-a-little-girl jump scares, Raven finally was able to make it to night 5 by a razors edge. By the time night 5 began, the phone rang. Confused and curious, she decided to not mute it. When the recording started, Raven was not expecting to what she was hearing. The message was a demotic voice which sounded a little bit garbled. But since Raven was half demon, she could understand what the voice was saying. Though the voice had nothing to do with the game at all. About three quarters passed an hour, she finally beat night 5. Then the screen was brought to a check of $120 and saying at the top of it, "Good job sport" Raven raised her arms in the air and whispered yeah at least six Raven was brought to the tittle screen which at the bottom of continue, said "6th Night" Raven was now a little angry because of what the amount of pain it took to complete just 5 nights. But she immediately shrugged it off and clicked on it, then the game began.

**17 minutes later,**

Raven ran out of power at 5 am. Within just seconds, Freddy had already playing his song at the left door. Raven had decided not to move, which was a good choice. Just within fractions of a second the bell rang telling it had turned to 6 am. Raven whispered yes while holding her fists up. Then came the same check, only to have 50 cents more money than on night 5.  
"Really. 50 freaking cents" Raven said with annoyance and anger.  
Then what really pissed Raven off was there was a 7th night saying "7th custom night" But Raven wanted to complete this game, so she clicked on it. Then what was anger turned into impression when she found out than on the 7th night, you could control the AI's of the animatronics. What Raven had heard about the 7th night on YouTube, she went all out. Raven had put each animatronic's AIs all the way to 20/20/20/20, the most difficult level of the game. Once Raven had clicked the start button, Raven was sure to beat it.

**About an hour later,****  
**  
Raven had run out of power, again. For the sixteenth time. when the lights completely went out, Raven was sure to give up. That was until the bell rang to 6 am. Then Raven lifted her arms into the air as to her head saying "Thank you Azar" Which changed when the screen had a dollar bill-sized pink piece of paper saying that she was fired for "tampering with the animatronics"  
"What the hell. They should have destroyed the animatronics and gotten new ones"  
A few seconds later Raven pressed the Esc button and shut down Beastboy's laptop. When Raven read the time it said,**12:02 am.**  
"Damn I've been up for that long?"  
Raven then put Beastboy's laptop on the floor and went to sleep.

**In Beastboy's room,**

Beastboy woke up drowsy and tired. When he found out that his PC was sill on, he went to his desk and shut it off, to find tat his laptop was missing.  
"Hey, where's my laptop"  
Beastboy frantically searched around his room, to have no luck.  
"Damn it where is it"  
But when Beastboy saw it was 12:23 am, he just ended the search and went to sleep wondering where his laptop went.

**Hope you guys liked it. There'll be more chapters.**


	2. Horror Comes To Life

**Hope you like it**

The next morning Raven woke up, she felt so drowsy and tired that she was having trouble deciding if she was to get up or to stay in bed.  
*Groans* "Why did I have to stay up so late. I fell like Beast boy when he wakes up"  
As Raven looked at the clock at the side of her bed, it read **9:21 am.  
***Sigh* "Better go get breakfast"  
As Raven was getting dressed, a knock was heard on her door.  
"Hello?" Raven replied  
As Raven opened her door slightly, she found it was Beast Boy.  
"Uh hey Raven, um... I was wondering if you've seen my laptop anywhere?" Beast Boy asked Raven.  
Then Raven nervously looked at her desk looking at his laptop  
"Um...no" Raven answered nervously.  
"*Sigh* Well if you see it, tell me ok"  
"Ok I will"  
When Beast Boy walked to his room Raven ran to her desk and grabbed the laptop to return it to Beast Boy's room. Just one problem, how was Raven going to sneak Beast Boy's laptop to his room with the titans wondering around the tower? So Raven just teleported into Beast Boy's room without her checking the room first. As Raven looked around, she found that there was no one in sight(thankfully)and put Beast Boy's laptop on his desk. As Raven was about to leave, she heard someone say,  
"Hold up a minute Raven"  
Raven then jumped in surprise and brought in her attack-mode with her hands-a-glow in black.  
"So it was you who took my laptop"  
Raven then knew who's voice it was. It was Beast Boy's voice. Knowing that she had been caught, Raven bows down her head in shame.  
"Yes" Raven answers quietly  
"Why" Beast Boy questioned her in a slightly strict tone.  
"Because... well, b-because..." Raven stuttered because she was too embarrassed to tell the truth.  
"B-b-b because what?" Beast Boy asked her in a more angry and strict tone.  
"Well, you see... I-I was just, playing with it" Raven said in a nervous tone.  
That's when Beast Boy realized why Raven had took his laptop. Beast Boy then gave a smile on his face and lightly chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Raven asked Beast Boy.  
"You know you could've just asked"  
Now complete embarrassment was all that Raven could feel. In fact, Raven even started to blush a little.  
"I bet that I can play better than you"  
"No you can't"  
"Alright, lets do a competition. Who can survive the longest. Loser owes 10 bucks"  
"Your so on. Actually, I need a new pair of ta-"  
Raven was able to stop herself from more embarrassment, but Beast Boy already knew what the last word was going to be. As Beast Boy was turning on his laptop, Beast Boy just realized something.  
"Hey wait a minute. How did you know my password?"  
"I just used my powers to search through the files and looked for the password. Oh and by the way, now I know why you take so long in the bathroom."  
Now Beast Boy was in a sea of embarrassment. He was blushing so hard now that they looked like someone painted his cheeks red. Also his head was down to hide the blush and his face.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Also, I'll tell you one of mine. But you better keep it a secret or I'll tell everyone your secret and banish you to an other dimension."  
Beast Boy nods in agreement while he scoots closer to hear.  
"I do it too sometimes" Raven whispered in his ear.  
In no time Beast Boy was already picturing Raven touching herself in a very private area.  
As Raven noticed this, she lightly slapped Beast Boy in the face.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Beast Boy said while rubbing his face.  
"Pervert"  
"Oh come on. I'm a boy, and 17"  
Raven then just gave a glare, then a light laugh. Beast Boy loved the sound of Raven's laugh. It was something rare, and her laugh sounded beautiful.  
"So are we getting started or what?"

**25 minutes later,**

Raven was on night four looking at the cameras, noticing that Bonnie had moved from the storage closet to the west hall corner. Then the cameras went offline, and when it came back, surprisingly Bonnie was still there. As Raven put down the cameras, Chica had killed her with a jump scare.  
"I hate that duck or chicken or... whatever it is"

**Another 25 minutes later,**

Beast Boy was about to end night four, the power ran out. A few seconds later Freddy showed up at the left door.  
"Come on! turn turn turn turn to six"  
But Freddy got to him before the bell did.  
"Damn it. Ha! you owe me 10 bucks, so pay up"  
Of coarse Raven was a little mad, but then Beast Boy's laptop suddenly turned off.  
"Huh? what happened"  
As Beast Boy headed to his laptop to see what was the problem, what sounded like Freddy's voice coming out of the speakers saying,  
"**Join u-u-us"**  
This obliviously freaked the both of them out, but not as much as an animatronic hand reached from out of the screen and grabbed Beast boy's shirt.  
"Raven! Help!"  
Raven tried to use her powers, but for some reason they didn't work, so she tried to pull him out of who ever's grip it was, but the grip was too strong and Raven plus Beast Boy were pulled into blackness.

**A few minutes later,**

Beast Boy and Raven woke up in a small office with two doors on each side, a small office desk, a chair, and a security camera device.  
"*Groans* Where are we?" Raven asked Beast Boy.  
As Beast Boy looked around, the office looked very similar. But why? Raven noticed she was wearing different clothes, a security suit with a tie. Beast Boy had the same uniform too. Then it came to both of their minds.  
"Raven, I think I know were were at,or in"  
"Yeah, were in the game Beast Boy"

**If you would review that'll be appreciated **


	3. Night 1

**Hope y'all are enjoying this story**

Around 30 minutes or so after both of the team members woke up, things were already not going well  
"H-how did we even end up in the game!" Beast Boy said in panic  
"I don't know"  
As Raven and Beast Boy thought of solutions to why they were even there, Beast Boy then knew the answer to why  
"Ohhh"  
"Ohhh what. Wait a minute. Beast Boy, did you use my spell book?"  
"Umm, maybe"  
"YOU WHAT!"  
Now Beast Boy was scared of Raven.  
"Jess Raven, calm down"  
"C-CALM DOWN! THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY WERE INDIDE THE GAME WHICH COULD BE THE DEATH OF US!"  
Now Raven had a second pair of eyes which both were glowing blood red  
"I-I-I'm sorry Raven" Beast Boy apologized in fear  
"WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" Raven scowled at Beast Boy  
Now Beast Boy was crouching at the corner at the left door  
Raven then realized that she had let her anger control her, while looking down at Beast Boy  
"Look Beast Boy. I'm sorry, but you just took my spell book, said some random spell, and now it landed us here"  
Beast Boy realized what he did was really stupid  
"*Sigh* Why am I STUPID!" Beast Boy yelled in anger while punching the wall leaving small cracks in the area he punched. Now Raven was feeling some sorrow and fear for Beast Boy  
Before Raven could say anything, the phone started ringing. Within a few seconds a voice was heard saying,  
"Hello? hello um, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled for you first night..." The phone call was the call from night one. After the phone call ended, Raven then used to what looked like an iPad tablet(but 2x thicker)to check the cameras. Surprisingly, none of the animatronics moved an inch  
"Why do you get to check the cameras while I have to open and close the doors?" Beast Boy questioned Raven  
"Because you lost"  
"Hey, you did scissors too late cheater"  
At this point Raven was just ignoring Beast Boy  
"Hold up. I'm going to check the hallway. Check the cameras Beast Boy"  
Within seconds Raven was in the hallway checking for any hidden animatronics. When she came back, Raven found Beast Boy staring at the cameras. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. And his skin looked a little more paler then normal  
"Beast Boy what's wrong?"  
As Beast Boy turns to Raven, he shows the screen to Raven, revealing camera 1A showing all of the animatronics staring at the camera.  
"Whoa" Raven said  
About an hour later Bonnie had finally moved to the dining area  
"Crap Bonnie moved"  
Now the fear and paranoia was starting to kick into both of them

**Night 1, 5 am**

When Beast Boy turned on the light on the left, Bonnie was standing there staring at him. Beast Boy let out a girly shrike and slammed his fist onto the door button  
"Oh my god I hate that bunny!"  
"Yeah me too, since it's 5:54 and only have one percent left"  
"Damn it"  
Within a several seconds the power ran out  
"Fuck" Beast Boy said in a high pitched voice  
After waiting and waiting Freddy showed up  
"Come on turn turn turn turn to six" Beast Boy yelled  
luckily for them, the bell rang and on the "tablet". It showed them it had turned to six. Also Freddy had turned around and left to the show stage.  
"Oh thank god"  
"Yeah, but were not done"  
"What do you mean were not done?"  
Then Raven showed the tablet to Beast Boy saying, **12:00 am, 2nd night  
**"We are so dead" Beast Boy said in hopelessness

**Wait until night 5 :0**


	4. Night 2

**Sorry it took so long. I got school and shit  
**

As soon the text vanished on the "tablet" and turned to the stage camera, both Raven and Beast Boy knew that night 2 had just began.  
"We're so screwed" Beast Boy said  
"We're not screwed. We both know how this game works, so maybe we'll last the 5 nights"  
"F-5 nights!? First of all, it's 7 MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTS and on the 7th night, IT'S 4/20 MODE!"  
Raven slightly leaned back in her chair, in fear? Raven never liked to admit her feelings, especially fear, but Beast Boy just completely lost it, which was rare. Before Beast Boy scowled anything else, he calmed himself down and apologized to Raven  
"Hey, sorry Rae"  
Then Raven said,  
"It's alright. And it's Raven"  
"Yeah, sorry Raven"  
Raven let out a small smile  
"Hey, you wanna listen to music?"  
Raven thought for a second  
"Sure" As she said looking into the cameras  
"Where's the duck?" Raven said  
As both of the titans looked to the right door, Beast Boy leaned to press the light button, which then reviled Chica standing in the window. Beast Boy then slammed his fist on the door button, closing the door  
"It's a chicken" Beast Boy corrected Raven  
"I don't care"  
Afterwards Beast Boy pulled out his phone (which he mysteriously had in his pocket) and played a song which started with a smooth electric piano  
"What song is this"  
"It's called _**No Type**_ by _**Rae Sremmurd**_"  
Then the lyrics started  
"_I got no type. Bad bitches is the only dang that I like. You ain't got no life. Cups with da ice and we do this every night. I ain't check the price. I make my own money so I spend it how I like. I'm just livin' life. And let my mama tell it nigga I ain't livin'_ _right..._"  
But since Raven didn't like rap music she asked Beast Boy to put something else, so Beast Boy just searched through his phone for another song. Then Beast Boy found the song Raven WILL like. As the song played, it had a nice, peaceful guitar to it  
"By the way, this song is called _**On Impulse **_from **_Animals As Leaders_**" Beast Boy said without letting Raven having the chance to say anything, just for the fun of it.  
As Raven checked the cameras, she saw Bonnie in the dining area just, standing there staring at the only wall the camera can't see. Raven switched cameras until she found Chica in the restrooms staring into the camera at close range  
'I hate that du-I mean chicken' Raven thought to herself

**2:15am**

As Beast Boy checked the left door, Bonnie was staring so close into Beast Boy's face, which caused him to slam his fist on the door button so hard it made a small but deep crack  
"I hate that bunny SO much!" Beast Boy yelled  
"Wait, where's Chica?"  
As both titans looked to the right door, Beast Boy made his way to press the light button. When the light was relieved throughout the hallway, Chica was standing at the window. Beast Boy slammed his fist on the door button, closing the door. Raven then leaned to the left door and pressed the light button, reviling Bonnie had left, so Raven pressed the door button to open the door  
"Why is this happening to us?" Raven said  
"I don't know"

**Back at the tower,**

"Cyborg, have you seen friend's Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked  
"I don't know. I was about to say the same thing"  
"Hmm, maybe boyfriend Robin knows"  
"Can you stop saying 'boyfriend' or any of that"  
"Why. Is it because you do not have a girlfriend?" Starfire smirked  
Cyborg was a little insulted, yet still... surprised. Starfire had been learning the Earth culture through media, the news, TV, the internet, ext (but Starfire's computer had to be put on safe search since she discovered some sites that weren't so... kid friendly) Anyway, Starfire walks to Robins room and knocks. Several seconds later Robin opens the door  
"Hey Starfire, what's up?"  
Starfire then looked up to the ceiling confused, but then understood what Robin just said  
"Oh,what is the up is that friend's Raven and Beast Boy are missing"  
"What? They're missing?"  
"Yes, for a while now"  
"How long?"  
"Maybe for an hour now?"  
"Hmm... Maybe they went out or something"  
But Robin knew that was not true since Raven couldn't stand being near Beast Boy  
"I do not know. I worry for them"  
"Don't worry Star, they'll come back"

**Back in the game,**

Raven read the time on the camera tablet, **4:36 am  
**"Come on. Why is this taking so long!" Beast Boy yelled  
As Raven was looking through the cameras, she noticed that the poster on the left side of the hall turned to what looked like Freddy, but yellow, and she heard the laughter of a small girl  
"Uh... Beast Boy, what's that?" Raven said pointing to the monitor  
"I-Is that..." Beast Boy stuttered  
As soon Raven put down the monitor, Golden Freddy appeared just a few meters from their feet, sitting lifeless on the ground staring at the two titans with its' empty, soul-scaring eye sockets. Immediately the two titans screamed at the top of their lungs and hide their faces behind the monitor. When they looked back, Golden Freddy was gone  
"Uh... he's gone?" Beast Boy said with a nervous tone  
"Maybe, keep an eye...out" Raven said while visualizing the empty eye sockets of Golden Freddy, sending chills up her spine, plus giving her goosebumps. Raven then checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the left hallway, Chica was in the restrooms, Freddy was still on the stage, and Foxy was... no where to be seen!? Raven frantically searched every camera until she got to the left hallway camera, showing Foxy running down the hallway  
"CLOSE THE LEFT DOOR!" Raven yelled  
Immediately, Beast Boy slammed his fist on the door button. Within almost of a second, loud banging was heard form the left door  
"Was that Foxy?" Beast Boy said  
"Yes" Raven replied  
Soon Raven checked the amount of power they had left, and the time. **36%, 5:02am**

FF towards the end,

Beast Boy slammed his fist into the door button from the right door to keep Chica from coming in  
"God damn it. How much time do we have left Raven"  
"4 minutes" Raven replied  
"Thank God" Beast Boy said in relief  
"Not yet" Raven said  
Beast Boy clicked the light button to see if Chica was still there. She had left, so he clicked the door button to open it. And for the next 4 minutes, nothing really happened. Before they knew it, night 2 had ended. But immediately night 3 had begun also  
"If the animatronics don't kill me, a heart attack will" Beast Boy thought  
"Same here" Raven thought also as she was reading Beast Boy's mind

**Review please **


End file.
